Spike the hedgehog 4 days
by Electrokid59
Summary: This story takes place three months after Shamar survival. Spike and Crush's mission is to eliminate DR. Robotnik aka Eggman. Its a four part series. Rated T for sustained but Intense violence, including Disturbing images and frightening action
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Spike and Crush hiked up through a jungle trail deep in Mazuri. There were two guards up ahead.

Spike got one in a choke hold and Crush hit the other with the back of his pistol. They dragged the bodies off and continued. "The sniping spot is two hundred yards ahead" said Crush. "Roger that" replied Spike.

They settled in to the sniping spot. Spike took his rifle out and started assembling it. He attached the scope and the silencer.

He put in the clip of thirty five caliber ammo and then he began surveying the base below with his scope. "I'm counting two dozen hostiles so far" said Spike.

"Any sign of the target?" asked Crush. "Negative" replied Spike. Crush pulled his custom XT4 assault rifle out of his back pack. "What now captain?" asked Spike.

"Now we wait" said Crush. Three hours passed and the target still hadn't shown up. "How is your wife doing?" asked Spike. "She's six months pregnant" replied Crush. "Whoa no way" Said Spike.

"Yeah i can't believe either" said Crush with a tear in his eye.

4 hours later.

It was night now . "I'll stand watch you get some rest" said Crush. Spike closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Crush kept his eyes glued to a thermal scope so he could watch the enemies movements. Crush kept a pistol ready in case any guard came up the trail.

Finally morning came. Spike had nightmares all night but the real nightmare is about to begin.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Spike felt something touch his ear. He jolted awake, it was a mosquito. Spike grabbed it and crushed it with his palm. He walked over to the sniper rifle and looked through the scope. "Hey Crush there is alot of movement down at the base" said Spike.

Crush looked through his binoculars. Robotnik's troops and robots were walking captured freedom fighters out to a open field. The put the freedom fighters in a horizontal line. "Oh no...their going to kill them" said Crush.

"Permission to fire" asked Spike. "I don't know...um.." Crush thought for a while."Denied" replied Crush,he knew if they fired the mission would be scrubbed, but if they didn't a dozen freedom fighters would die. If they didn't kill Robotnik more than a dozen would be killed, in fact thousands would die.

A dozen dead freedom fighters are exceptable loses compared to one hundred every year. "I'm sorry" said Crush quietly. Robotnik's troops pulled the trigger and the freedom fighters fell one by one.

Crush fell back and started sobbing. Spike walked over to Crush. "It may not seem like it but you made the right choice Crush" said Spike. "Now let's kill this monster and make sure they don't die in vain"said Spike. two hours later.

It had just turned noon. Crush was thinking about the freedom fighters that were just slaughtered like sheep. "I feel so dang guilty" said Crush. "At least they died for freedom" said Spike. Spike heard leaves rustling behind them. Freeze said one of Dr Robotniks soldiers.

Spike and Crush raised their hands up. The possum soldier reached for his radio, Crush ran and tackled him. Now play dead said Crush as he punched the possum soldier in the face.

Another soldier came up the trail. Spike jumped and knee him in the the chest, knocking him to the ground. Then he kicked him in the face. Spike and Crush dragged their unconscious bodies off. Ten hours later.

It was now pitch black and it was Spike's night to stand watch. Two hours passed and Spike was on edge. He heard sounds from every side and he saw flashlights about three hundred yards away. They finally went away. Spike had to stay alert, or Crush and him would die. Finally morning came. Spike awoke. To be continued.

leave a review and follow me and add me to your favorites :3


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Spike looked through the scope and scanned the base below. There wasn't much movement, but something odd was going on. The guards seemed nervous and jittery and some looked scared."Something isn't right man" said Spike. "Yeah the guards are more nervous then a dog at the chun nan resturant" said Crush.

"Do you think they the bodies?" asked Spike. "Maybe" replied Crush as he pulled his pistol out in case anyone found their location. Spike looked through the scope again they guards were now inside their bunkers.

"Do think Sonic and the knothole freedom fighters are planning a raid or something?" asked Spike. "It's possible or their aware we're here" Replied Crush. A branch cracked behind them. Spike turned around and got hit in the face by the back of a rifle and a soldier got crush in a headlock.

Spike's vision was blurry and his hearing was muffled. Spike felt a fist hit his ribs and felt a rope being wrapped around his wrists. Spike kicked the soldier away and his vision came back. He kicked the soldier in the face and then hit him with his shoulder.

The other soldier pulled out a knife and slice vertically. Spike put his rope in the way, causing the knife to cut the restraint. The soldier slashed at Spike, but Spike caught his wrist and broke it like a twig. Then spike hit the soldier in the ribs with his knee and then punched him in the throat. The other soldier tried to run off.

Spike picked up the knife and threw it at him. It got him in the back of the head.

Spike helped Crush up. "We need to move to a different location" said Crush. "I agree" said Spike. The picked up their gear and headed down the trail.

Five soldiers were at the end of it. Spike threw threw a air burst grenade. Taking two out and sending rocks and bits of tree bark flying.

Crush pulled out his silenced assault rifle and fired two rounds. The each hit a soldier in the head.

Spike shot the other with his silenced pistol. They went up hill to find a new sniping spot. To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

Day 4

It had been a rough night for Crush and Spike. They both had to stand watch. Lucky for them it was morning now. Spike looked through his scope a ship landed in the courtyard, It had Robotnik corp markings on it. Spike knew who this was. "Permission to fire" asked Spike as Dr Robotnik stepped out of the ship.

"Granted" replied Crush. Spike turned the safety off and put his finger on the trigger. "Say your prayers lard tub" said Spike as he pulled the trigger, It looked like the end for Robotnik but a soldier stepped in front of him to talk. The bullet hit him in the back of the neck.

"Shot missed..Dang!" yelled Spike.

"Open fire on the hill" said Dr Robotnik as he pointed to Spike and Crush. Spike and Crush grabbed their gear and ran through the forest to the pickup point. Robotniks mortar bots opened fire. Trees split next to Crush and Spike and dirt and wood chips flew every direction. A vulcan robot appeared behind them and started firing. Spike threw a air burst grenade causing it to explode.

Mortar shells continued to rain down nest to them. Two splicers were up ahead. Spike and crush shot them down. "We need immediate evac" said Crush into his radio.

"We're already here" said the pilot. Sure enough the heli was up ahead. Spike and Crush climbed in and the chopper flew off.

Spike lased the based for a air strike. Robotnik got out just before the base exploded into dust and flames. "The mission may be scrubbed but that is one awesome explosion" said Spike

The end leave a review


End file.
